1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to pneumatic markers or guns, and more particularly to a coupler that releaseably attaches a paintball hopper to a paintball marker.
2. Description of Related Art
Current paintball hoppers come with a fitting that attaches to the paintball marker, then the hopper is pressed into the fitting and is held in place by friction. Paintballs exit the hopper, traverse the fitting, and go into the marker for firing. Generally, hoppers are removed from the marker for storage or transport, thereby necessitating removal of the hopper from the fitting. A friction fit can at times make removing the hopper difficult. An object of this invention is to provide a method of quickly and easily disconnecting the paintball hopper from the paintball marker while at the same time holding the hopper immobile when in use.